


Black and Majin

by Project_SNO_001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, prompt: Darkness, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_SNO_001/pseuds/Project_SNO_001





	Black and Majin

In the beautiful blue sky, a time hole opens, from which a dark-dressed Goku appears. Black looks around confused and notices the warriors in the arena below him. , Must be the past. He ... the purification will not last that long, 'the false Saiyajin thinks delightedly, and creates a ki-ball on his hand, which he targets it on the arena. But before he can shoot it, part of the crowd is destroyed by one of the golden warriors under him. As he looks more closely at the action, he realizes that among the fighters are the Kaioshin, Son Goku and the Saiyan prince, who carries a strange 'M' mark on his forehead and has just destroyed a part of the audience, at this sight nearly getting a slight ventricular fibrillation. But when Black wanted to get involved in the action, the two golden warriors vanish before his eyes. Out of anger, he destroys the entire arena with a ki-ball and focuses on the ki of the two warriors who have disappeared and pursues them as fast as possible.

When he reaches the desert where the two Saiyajins are, he sees both of them hot blooded fighting each other and when Goku tries to counter a strong attack, Black knocks him down, leaving a shocked prince behind. "I've heard that you should be a World Destroyer, but to see it is in fact a very different experience. Too bad that this ... insult to the gods ... has suppressed his strength, "Black says mischievously as he gazes at Vegeta, who rushes towards him and tries to punch him in the face.

"Who the hell are you?! And why are you akin to Kakarott ?! "His fists are easily intercepted by the false Saiyajin and he transforms into his Super Saiyajin Rose form, overshadowing the prince's second form.

"Kakarott? I really like the name. You can call me that, if you desire. But I did not turn up here with hostile intent. "He releases his hands and Vegeta looks at him suspiciously. "I see the prince longs to destroy all the planets again. To be the dark Saiyajin prince he once was. I can offer you this opportunity. Where I come from, the memories of the Saiyans have been lost until, in the end, the warrior race was labeled as a mere fable. It would be time to punish their folly. Would you accompany me on the mission to perform the glory of the Saiyan?"

The prince reflects on this proposal for a few minutes before agreeing with "Fine, but be warned, for I will surpass you and your ridiculous transformation!"

Amused with the response, Black opens a time hole through which the Saiyajin Duo passes, landing in a ruined city. When Black wanted to rave about their greatness, they are almost surprised by the resistance, but they are immediately destroyed by Vegeta's Ki-Blast. "You don't just look like Kakarott. Can 't even kill a civilization properly", the prince quips, whereupon the false Saiyajin feels his heart falter.

"Humans are like cockroaches; hide in every crack and do not know when to die." To Black's confusion, Vegeta looks at him unnaturally happy and asks," Could we maybe go to a more private place? I want to discuss something important without these bugs nearby ", whereupon Black just nods and they fly off to the place. When they reach Black's shelter, a large hut in the middle of a forest, the false Saiyajin leads the prince in his chambers and waits for his counterpart to continue speaking, curious what he has to say.

"You know, I noticed a certain smell on you and when I destroyed the resistance, it seems to have gotten stronger. Can it be that you get off of murder and homicide? Or more precisely, to the culprit who has wiped out entire planets? "Vegeta asks mischievously as he slowly moves towards his counterpart.

Black takes the prince in his arms and whispers in his ear "There is rarely anyone worthy of my gaze. And seeing how you kill mortals has something ... exciting on it. Almost as if you have awakened something ... animalistic in me", whereupon their lips meet. Both parties close their eyes and the kiss becomes more and more intense for second by second, while the hands of the two hook in the hair of the other. After what felt like eternity, they break the kiss, looking dreamy in each others eyes and breathing heavily, and Black grins lasciviously "Shall we go to the main course?"

"Hehehe ... I would not want to skip the appetizer," Vegeta chuckles insidiously, before he gives the puzzled Black a head butt and binds his wrists with Ki-rings, kicking him behind the knees and binding his calves to the floor. The prince picks up the bloody chin of his partner and turns it so he can look closely at his counterpart, who stares at him venomously and slightly excited. "I've already told you that I'm not subordinate to a low-class Saiyan. It would be better for you to serve me, if you know what's good for you, Kakarott. "As the name falls from Vegeta's lips, Black grasps the situation and begins to lick the blood of the prince's glove sensually, while a slight purring resonates from the false Saiyajin. Pleased by his obedience, Vegeta rubbed his prisoner's cheek with his thumbs and said seductively: "I should reward you for your submission ...", there he grabs the backof the head of his counterpart and pulls the glove of his other hand with his teeth "... watch closely." He lets go of the pink hair, goes back a few steps and begins to take off his jumpsuit slowly. Black looks lascivious as the prince's covers fall, his bare body taking the breath of the false Saiyajin. "Do you like what you see?"

The purring of Black grows louder and he tries very hard not to drool. "Your face makes the gods crumble to dust with envy." His eyes remain on the magnificent piece of Vegeta, whereupon the prince goes again in front of him and the false Saiyajin begins to lick the member passionately until he then takes it completely in the mouth and rhythmically sucks on it.

"You are better ... than I expected", the dominant Saiyajin praises his partner, whereupon he begins to push evenly into the oral cavity.

While Black enjoys the oral penetration, he feels toenails gently scratch his pulsating organ and the foot presses and rubs his manhood hard and painfully, bringing him to climax quickly. Vegeta pulls off the false Saiyajin and looks at the mess he caused with a wild grin. "Look at it. Can it be that you are a true masochist? That I can put you under the worst torture in the known universe and you feel an unimaginable euphoria beneath it?"

Black responds with a wicked smile "As if I expect a low mortal with even a touch of competence to inflict a scratch on me." The prince dissolves the ki-rings on his partner's calves, pulls him up, and kisses him aggressively, which the false Saiyajin returns in the same sensuous way, making the blood act like an aphrodisiac to them. Vegeta pushes Black against the wall, breaks the kiss and ties his hands over his head. He then tears off his clothes and ties his left knee to his left arm, accompanied by a satisfying hiss.

"I hope you can appreciate the subjection of a god with at least some appreciation," the false Saiyajin haughtily remarks, earning him a slap from the prince, who roughly replies, "I only see a lower-class warrior out of a race of world-destroyer, who pretends to be a deity and is so consumed to mate with his prince. All attention to your previous value is invalid."

Vegeta kisses Black again impetuous, whereupon he nibbles Black's lower lip, while he sweeps the muscle ring at the entrance, before he pushes a finger in it and brushing against the prostate, what leaves the false Saiyajin screaming and then moaning, who gets louder and louder with adding a second and third finger and scissoring his entrance. Black makes a whimper of loss as his fingers come out of him before he is impaled by the prince's manhood and cries out in ecstasy.

"Would not have thought ... that a murderous warrior like you ... was still a virgin," Vegeta sneers, as he sets a harsh pace for the false Saiyajin, who whimpers loudly "Ah ... ah ... yes ... faster, harder ... ah ... deeper !"

In their rut, Black hooks his free leg around the prince's waist while Vegeta caresses his neck and pinches one of his nipples. The prince bites his partner's neck, which Black also mangles his neck, whereupon the two reach their climax and shout it out, the false Saiyajin coloring their stomachs white and the prince filling him with his seeds.

After their mating, they transform back to their basic form and Vegeta releases the ki-rings from his lover, who falls exhausted on him. The Prince brings the tired Black to his bed where they settle down. Black grimly touches his partner's forehead, where this 'M' mark still appears, whereupon Vegeta immediately slaps his hand off. They fall into a restful sleep, dreaming of their future extermination plan.


End file.
